The Magical Shingami Guardian
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Kaiya potter is much more then she seems. She has the memories of her past life and 4 Shugo Charas but can she truely believe in herself when the time comes to stand and face her past? Shugo Chara/Bleach/HP FEMALE HARRY/AIZEN. YOU CHOOSE THE PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is a request for Sakura Lisel! She wanted a reincarnated Aizen as a female! So this will be a Shugo Chara/Bleach/HP crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Shugo Chara, Bleach, Harry potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is FemHarry, Harry's Shugo Charas, relationship and Animagus forms. Please vote in her poll and READ+REVIEW her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

(Ichigo when she meets him again will be 15-16 still and it will be just after the war. Her soul traveled into the past to be reborn.)

Ch.1

Aizen wondered where he was as it was dark and cramped, the last thing he remembered was Yamamoto trying to kill Ichigo and him defending the boy at the cost of…his own life. He sighed as he realized what must have happened and now that he thought about it, he could hear muffled voices outside his temporary prison and he sighed as he hoped fate would be on his side. Aizen waited quietly in the dark space until few hours later…or was a few days? Anyway, he realized he was starting to be pushed out of his prison until he saw light. He took a deep breath of fresh air as he overheard the doctor say "It's beautiful baby girl, Mrs. Potter!"

Aizen froze for a moment as she realized what he said then began to cry as she realized she was hungry and cold; the doctor chuckled as the nurse quickly cleaned Aizen up, wrapped her in a warm pink blanket and handed her to her new mother. Aizen stared up at the beautiful emerald eyes of her mother and sniffled as she thought "_A GIRL? I was reborn as a female? What did I do to deserve this?_"

10 months later…

Aizen giggled as she took off crawling with her dad's glasses and hid under the kitchen table, Lily was laughing as James crawled on the ground looking for their daughter who was mischievous as could be. He headed towards the kitchen table as Aizen made to move out when Lily caught her and picked her up, Aizen yawned cutely as her mother took the glasses from her hand and passed them to James. Lily smiled as Aizen became cuddly and carried her up the stairs to her nursery; she laid Aizen in her crib and kissed her forehead as she said "night-night Kaiya…"

5 months later…

Aizen looked up at the man who just killed her mother with some kind of Kidou with large innocent eyes and then said "Mama?"

She reached up at the man who smelt like decay and snakes as he stepped back and raised the stick in his hand, he then said "I will never be defeated by a child no matter what a prophecy says!"

He then shouted the words to the Kidou and Aizen threw up her Reiatsu barely in time to bounce it back at the man, the man's body was destroyed and the spirit charged her and clawed her forehead before she could stop it then it disappeared. Aizen whimpered in pain as the cut stung and burned her skin, she managed to stand in her crib and looked up at her Uncle Padfoot who just came into the room. He gently grabbed her and wiped away the blood from the lightning bolt cut as he walked downstairs, Hagrid was waiting outside as Sirius came out and told him that the ministry was forcing Dumbledore to place Kaiya with the Dursleys because they believed Sirius had betrayed the Potters. Sirius growled like his animagus form then told Hagrid he was going after the one who really betrayed the Potters.

Two hours later…

Aizen slept peacefully on the way to her relatives' home and never noticed herself being placed on a doorstep; she woke to a high pitch scream and began to cry as she continued to act the part of a small child. Her aunt carried her in like a hazardous waste product and placed her on the table as her husband came over to look at her. The man turned purple and told his wife he didn't want a freak under his roof, Petunia nodded in agreement as she told him to take the small child on his business trip to Japan.

Two days later…

Vernon snarled as he dumped Aizen on a random doorstep then left without leaving a note for the people who lived there. Louis Tsukasa came out about an hour later to find the little girl sitting up with tears on her face; he smiled as he had always wanted a child of his own but never found the right one to marry for him. He gently scooped the little girl up and walked into the house so he could phone the police to see if they could track down her family first….

13 and half years later…

Aizen sighed as she slipped into the tub in her bathroom; Aizen looked down at her body as she washed herself while thinking "Has it really been almost 14 years since I was reborn? I wonder how those in soul society are doing…"

She heard a bunch of yelling from her room and sighed as two of her Shugo Charas went at it again. She called for them to stop or she would withhold sweets from them for two days, this caused startled yelps from the two and a cease in the fighting. Aizen soon finished her bath and came out to her two other charas sitting on the other two; she sighed and said "Moony, Kyoka…Let them up for now. She looked over Paddy and Nevermore and then asked "What were you two fighting about now?"

Paddy and Nevermore looked sheepish as Paddy told her they couldn't remember; Aizen sighed as she shook her head in fondness then sighed when she remembered that she was moving tomorrow with her dad to open up a similar school like Seiyo Academy. She didn't know what town it would be in but she was glad that she did her magic schooling in Japan like Dumbledore suggested but she would be going to Hogwarts as a transfer student this year. From what she heard from her friends she had made through the internet and owl mail, things in England were not pretty at the moment. She sighed and got dressed for bed as she lay in bed and said good night to her Charas, Aizen drifted to sleep unaware that she would be reunited with those that she had been wondering about in the bath.

Meanwhile, the next day…

Kisuke sighed as he waited for the small family that would be moving next door so he could greet them, he watched as a limo pulled up to the townhouse and an older man in his late thirties-early forties got out and offered his hand to someone in the car. Kisuke smiled at seeing a young teenaged girl step out with blindfold over her eyes and then noticed her reiatsu was extremely high for a human and also very familiar.

Aizen sighed as the blindfold was removed and her father said "Welcome to our new home, Princess."

She blinked at the modest home and then smiled up at her Adoptive father as she asked curiously what town they were in and he told causing her eyes to widen slightly, Louise chuckled as a man wearing a bucket hat and wooden clogs came over and welcomed them to the town. Aizen watched one of her former best friends as he greeted them and saw no recognition when he looked at her, she felt a little sad at that and then asked to be excused so she could unpack her room. She headed inside as her tears fell like rain because it felt like a dagger in her heart that her friend never recognized her, she sighed and quickly unpacked her room. She was putting her manga in place on the bookshelf when a familiar black cat jumped onto the windowsill; she smiled and let the cat in as she scratched behind Yoruichi's ears. She then grabbed a carton of milk from the small mini fridge by her bed and poured it into a small bowl; she gave it to the black cat animagus and then continued to do her books as Yoruichi watched her in a comfortable silence.

Aizen then began to hum a song that she used to hum all the time in the Academy causing Yoruichi to sit up and look at the young girl in shock, Yoruichi watched her closely and then realized where she knew the girl's reiatsu from. She sighed with a kitty smile and hopped off the windowsill to rub against Aizen's ankles, Aizen smiled sadly as she knelt down and rubbed Yoruichi's ears and then gently picked her up and placed her outside as she closed the window. Aizen sighed and turned away as her Shugo Charas came out to comfort her as she then left the room to go for a walk. Yoruichi smiled as she followed Aizen around town when one of those black eggs that had a red X on them, appeared! Yoruichi went to warn Aizen when she saw Aizen do something amazing, one of the little chibis floating beside her then said "Kaiya, let's go!"

Aizen nodded and held out her hand as the tiny person landed in her hand while going into an eggshell, Aizen then yelled "Unlock my heart, Guardian Transformation!"

She then gained a pair of Raven Black phoenix wings accented with silver and a long graceful black and silver phoenix tail, her top became a silver tube top with a short black trench coat and her pants became a pair of capris while her shoes changed into high-top runners with silver on them. Aizen finished the change with her hair going up in a high ponytail as she yelled "Nightmare Phoenix!"

The strange egg attacked as Aizen dodged with ease then called out an attack "Feather Shards!"

Feathers appeared in front of her as she flapped her wings then she launched them at the egg who was hard pressed to dodge the feathers until Aizen grinned and flew up in front of the egg as she said "Nightmare shield!"

The egg became trapped in a dome of inky, somewhat see through, darkness that crackled with energy, it bounced around the dome as Aizen then made the shape of a heart with her fingers and said "Negative heart Lock on! Unlock your heart!"

Yoruichi watched in shocked amazement as the egg was purified of its X and it then disappeared into thin air; Aizen landed on the ground as the transformation wore off and sighed with somewhat sad eyes. She started to head home as Yoruichi followed when a Hollow attacked, Aizen yelped as she was clawed on the side while dodging the hollow and hit the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of her. Yoruichi snarled softly and ran forward as she charged and clawed the hollow's mask in two, Aizen then whimpered in pain as she made to push herself off the ground while holding her side gently. Yoruichi came over to help as she saw the blood through Aizen's fingers, she noticed Aizen looked close to passing out and quickly caught her as Aizen did passed out.

Three hours later…

Ichigo sighed as he watched the girl Yoruichi brought for treatment, sleep on the bed. Her reiatsu was that of Aizen's but…how was the rebel leader alive and looked like she was his age? Ichigo sighed in confusion as he looked at her and noted the differences that the rebel leader had gone through, Aizen had long silky black hair, pale flawless skin and just the right amount of curves for her age and she was nearly as tall as him. He blushed at where his thoughts where taking him and shook his head as he heard a soft moan from Aizen's reincarnation…

Aizen slowly opened her eyes as she struggled to sit up properly, she then felt strong arms around her as they helped her sit up. She blinked the sleep dust from her eyes and looked at the person who had helped her, she squeaked when she saw it was Ichigo and gently pulled away in embarrassment at being seen in such a weakened state. Ichigo blinked then figured out what was wrong; he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he told her she wasn't weak just because a hollow got the drop on her. She sighed and softly said "That's not why I'm weak…"

She hugged her knees as Ichigo blinked and asked what she had meant by that, somehow Aizen couldn't stop the story about everything that happened to her and how she was cut off from her abilities as a shingami from pouring out. Tears leaked down her face despite her best efforts not to cry, Ichigo did the only thing he could think of as he gently grabbed her and pulled Aizen into a hug as she sobbed. After a few minutes, she sniffled and pulled away as all the negative emotions she thought she had overcome were now drained out of her. Ichigo handed her a tissue as he softly said "Feel better now?"

Aizen nodded shyly as she couldn't believe she just lost control of her emotions like that, Ichigo then looked nervous as he said "Thank you…"

Aizen tilted her head which made look her like an adorable Kitten and said "For what?"

Ichigo blushed and then muttered something that she barely heard but understood causing her to smile as she looked at him and told him not to worry about it for now. He nodded then remembered that they had those strange eggs of Aizen's in the next room and quickly went to grab them for her. Aizen looked relieved to see the eggs when brought them in and he asked what they were in a curious tone, she told him the story of the heart's egg and how if you wished hard enough you could meet your-would-be self. Ichigo blinked as he realized she was telling the truth, he thought about it smiled as he thought it would be nice for people to see him for who he really was.

Later that night…

Ichigo made the wish with all his heart as he looked out the window at the night sky; he then turned in for the night unaware of how much his life would change because of his wish.

Meanwhile…

Aizen was home alone as she stepped out to the small balcony in her room, she sighed as she looked at Kisuke's shop and thought "_I guess I really no longer belong in their world anymore_…"

She sighed and softly hummed a song she had heard on the English version of Pokemon and then sang out loud,

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And I can see**_

_**The day we met**_

_**Just one moment and I knew**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**'Do anything**_

_**For you**_

_**We've gone so far**_

_**And done so much**_

_**And I feel**_

_**Like we've always been together**_

_**Right by my side**_

_**Through thick and thin**_

_**You're the part of my life**_

_**I'll always remember**_

_**The time has come**_

_**It's for the best I know it**_

_**Who could've guessed that you and I...**_

_**somehow, someday**_

_**We'd have to say goodbye.**_

_**You've helped me find**_

_**The strength inside**_

_**And the courage**_

_**To make all my dreams come true**_

_**How will I find**_

_**Another friend**_

_**Like you**_

_**Two of a kind**_

_**That's what we are**_

_**And it seemed**_

_**Like we were always winning**_

_**But as our team**_

_**Is torn apart**_

_**I wish we could go**_

_**Back to the beginning**_

_**The time has come**_

_**It's for the best I know it**_

_**Who could've guessed that you and I...**_

_**Somehow, some way**_

_**We'd have to say goodbye.**_

_**Somehow today...**_

_**...we have to say goodbye**_

Aizen never noticed the audience she had as she turned to go back inside with tears in her eyes; Kisuke watched as his former friend went inside and sighed at her song. He then walked inside and headed to his room for the night.

Aizen smiled as she saw her Shugo charas getting along as they played a game of cards, she listened in and cracked up because they were playing poker. She looked at her Shugo charas and smiled, Kyoka was her Zanpakutou turned Shugo Chara and she now had cougar ears and tail. Paddy had black dog ears and tail tipped in gold and red streaks trough his black hair, her next Shugo Chara was Nevermore and he was a raven/phoenix type Chara with sliver and emerald streaks. Her last Shugo Chara was Moony and he was a werewolf type that usually got along with everyone. She got ready for bed as she had her first day at the high school until she left for England, Aizen quickly fell asleep dreaming of her mother and father through the night.

Aizen rushed around the house as she cursed her alarm clock for not going off, she was dressed and ready within minutes, had her bento and her Shugo charas then ran out the door as she yelped that she would see her father after school. She ran the whole way to the school and tripped just outside the gate as Chad was arriving, he managed to grab her and held her up until regained her balance causing a rosy blush on her cheeks. She thanked him and then she headed to the office for her schedule….

AN: Ok you get to choose the pairing!

Ikuto:

Ichigo:

Chad:

Grimmjow:

Draco:

Fred:

George:

Gin:


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this is a request for Sakura Lisel! She wanted a reincarnated Aizen as a female! So this will be a Shugo Chara/Bleach/HP crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Shugo Chara, Bleach, Harry potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is FemHarry, Harry's Shugo Charas, relationship and Animagus forms. Please vote in her poll and READ+REVIEW her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

(Ichigo when she meets him again will be 15-16 still and it will be just after the war. Her soul traveled into the past to be reborn.)

AN: Ok you get to choose the pairing!

Ikuto: 1

Ichigo: 3

Chad: 1

Grimmjow:

Draco:

Fred: 1

George: 1

Gin: 1

Ch.2

Aizen was trembling as she stood in front of the class to introduce herself; she quickly did the intro and then was asked to sit next to Chad and Ichigo. She nodded and quickly sat down as her Shugo Charas popped out of their eggs to explore when they noticed that Ichigo had two eggs attached to his waist, his one egg was black with white and gold suns while the other one was white with black and silver crescent moons on it. She waited until the teacher faced the board then gently and quickly passed a note to Ichigo that none of his friends noticed. Ichigo read it with a smile and then passed it back quickly just before the teacher turned around; Aizen read the note with a small smile and then nodded slightly. Ichigo then turned the front as the teacher began looking for Volunteers to read something out of a textbook. Lunch time soon came and Aizen was about to stay and sit in the classroom when Orihime and Tatsuki came over and asked if she wanted to join them for lunch. Aizen thought about it and then smiled as she nodded shyly, they led her to the roof where Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu were waiting for them and the boys greeted the two girls then looked at Aizen who scuffed her toe nervously.

It was Chad who came over then led her over to the bench as she blushed, Ichigo grinned as he saw a look in Chad's eyes while watched the now female Aizen. Uryuu just glared at her once then ignored Aizen; Ichigo watched her sigh as she looked uncomfortable in their group as they talked about how things were going in soul society and the different people. Aizen finished her lunch quickly then excused herself as she headed downstairs, Ichigo and Chad watched her disappear through the door and then Chad turned to Uryuu as he said softly "Ishida-kun…she is already having a tough time being uncomfortable in our presences, you could have at least said hello just to be polite."

Meanwhile…

Aizen wandered onto the grounds of the school as she sighed sadly, her heart was finally breaking into millions of pieces as she now realized she could never go back to being what she once was…tears filled her eyes as her Shugo charas looked at each and debated on how to cheer her up. She found a small bench hidden in a small grove of trees and gently sat down as she sighed again; she then heard a familiar voice from her past standing behind her and turned to see Yoruichi standing there fully clothed. The cat animagus walked over and sat beside her as she said "It's strange to see you so down and out…Sousuke-kun."

Aizen tried to smile but she then looked away as she brought her knees up and hugged them tightly, she sighed and said "I just don't really belong anywhere anymore… I never truly fit in with the guardians at my old school and I no longer fit in with those who know about soul society and Hueco Mundo…so where is it that I belong?"

Yoruichi sighed as she looked at the confused teen and softly said "Why should it matter what world you belong to? Who says you can't belong in both?"

Aizen looked at her and asked "Even if I can no longer use my Zanpakutou?"

Yoruichi sighed and smiled as she nodded, just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Aizen squeaked and then started running to the classroom to get there before the teacher as Yoruichi watched her go with sad eyes. Aizen managed to make to the classroom before the teacher and was in her seat like a flash as the teacher came in. The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Aizen as they covered history and science for the last two periods; she was relieved when the bell rang and hurried out of the classroom. Ichigo and the others were close behind when Aizen suddenly stopped and looked around as she said "Where is it? I know I sense an X egg nearby…"

She then hurried outside with Ichigo and the gang following and found students laying on the ground in pain as a strange black egg with a red X on it floated in midair. Ichigo snarled as he yelled "Not again!"

Aizen stared at the egg then ran forwards as Paddy joined her and she then Character Transformed into Howling Star, her uniform became a red and gold corset trench coat that covered her chest and showed her stomach while her Pants became tight black leather held up with gold belt that had a red paw print for the buckle. Her ears became cute black husky ears and she gained a black husky tail as her footwear became high heeled boots with the toe caps cut off. Ichigo was trying not to blush at the cute picture she made as they watched her fight with the egg then she was hit by a blast of black energy that knocked her into a tree! Ichigo swore then ran to help her as his one egg hatched to reveal a mini Zangetsu with silver fox ears and tail, Ichigo reacted on instinct and yelled "Unlock my heart, Character Transformation!"

Ichigo clothes changed to his friends' amazement as a pair of Silvery orange fox ears and a tail of the same color appeared! Aizen watched in shock as Ichigo's outfit looked like her friend Ikuto's outfit but instead of a cross attached the collar, there was a white and gold Sun charm and he had daggers instead of the claw. Ichigo managed to push the egg back while Aizen stood and then yelled "Starlight Ribbon!"

She moved her hand like she was using a whip as a pretty gold and silver ribbon flowed from her hand and captured the X egg as she then placed her hands in the shape of a heart and purified the egg's negative emotions so it would return to its owner. Ichigo watched then realized what happened for the first time as he yelped at his new look, Aizen was giggling at his panic then told him how to change back to normal. Ichigo quickly did as she said then stared at his Zanpakutou who was also looking himself because he was now also a Shugo Chara, Aizen smiled in amusement as Ichigo was trying not to laugh at Zangetsu's new look. She then undid her own transformation as she looked at her watch then squeaked out she was late for getting home, she blurred past Ichigo as she yelled she would see them tomorrow.

Aizen ran to her house as fast as she could and slowed down as she approached the door. She walked in and found a note from her father that he would be late coming home and that dinner was in the fridge, she sighed and quickly grabbed her dinner out of the fridge to heat it up. She was just sitting down when the doorbell rang, she went and opened it to Kisuke standing there causing her to stiffen. He asked if he could come in and she nodded as she stepped to the side of the door to let him enter, she led him to the living room nervously and asked if he wanted tea or something else to drink. Kisuke declined and she sat down as she bit her lip, Kisuke sighed and said "I talked to Yoruichi and Ichigo today…"

She stiffened as she looked up at him with large eyes and he smiled softly as he said "Soul Society was asked to help guard Hogwarts this year because of Voldemort's revival. They have decided to send a select team that can blend in with the students and teachers…"

She sighed softly and then asked "What does this have to do with me?"

Kisuke sighed and said "I'm afraid it has everything to do with you…Voldemort is the man that killed your real parents that night."

Aizen blinked in shock and disbelief at that as she faintly remembered what the man looked like, that night so long ago. She trembled in rage and fear as she softly said "That bastard said something about a prophecy or something that night…I can't remember too much about that night, though."

Kisuke looked at her with worried eyes and then told her that she would probably be a target for Voldemort but he then sighed and told her that she had to be careful in England because of Voldemort and also the ministry wanting her for different reasons. She nodded as they stood and she escorted him to the door and wished him a good night, she then closed the door as she let go of the tears she was holding back while putting her back to the door. She slid down the door as her relief at being accepted by Kisuke again over took her, her charas smiled and then told her she better eat and get into her bath so she could do her homework after.

That night, Aizen made a heartfelt wish to know where she truly belonged, as she slept, her Charas watched and waited for her final egg to appear. When she woke up, she found a beautiful egg that was a sparkly snow white with a pair of wings. The wings were a gold color and then she noticed small patches of Silver scales on the egg; she stroked the egg in confusion but smiled at its warmth. She hurried over to her desk and gently strung a white string through the top of the egg; Kyoka then woke up from her egg and came out of the yellow egg with black cats. She saw the egg and squealed as she said "I'm no longer the only girl!"

Aizen blinked as she asked "This Chara's a girl?"

Kyoka nodded with a smile and told her "Paddy represents your prankster and Athletic side, Moony is the scholar side, Nevermore is your cunning and artistic side and I represent your shingami side…"

Aizen listened closely then looked down at her new egg and asked "So what side does this one represent?"

Kyoka smiled softly and said "She represents your magic and Feminine side. We also represent the five different elements, Paddy is Fire, Nevermore is earth, Moony represents water and I'm air. The one who had yet to wake up is the one who represents Spirit."

Aizen blinked as she digested that info then smiled softly, she then heard a knock on the door and hurried downstairs. She opened the door to see Ichigo and his friends standing there, they were all holding an egg or two causing her to blink. She shook her head quickly and then invited them so they could talk, Orihime was the first to enter as Ichigo followed next with Chad, Tatsuki and Uryuu. They went into the living room and she asked if they wanted anything to drink, Ichigo and his friends declined politely then Chad asked "Ichigo said you know what these eggs are, that we all found…could you tell us?"

Aizen softly smiled and told them about Shugo Charas and what they were to each person. Ichigo then softly asked "Is it normal for a Zanpakutou to become a Shugo Chara that can switch back and forth?"

She blinked and shrugged as she said "I honestly don't know…Kyoka Suigetsu became Kyoka but as far as I've been able to find out…she can't become a Zanpakutou again…"

Orihime blinked at the story she was reading that Aizen had handed her then looked at her one egg that was pure white with little black gothic fours and her blue hairpin sign going around it. She smiled softly as Aizen looked at her and then Orihime asked "When will they hatch?"

"Each one hatches in its own time or depending when the owner needs them the most. The way you can usually tell is you will do a Chara change during something that corresponds to the Chara's personality and Abilities."

Ichigo chuckled at that and told her that Orihime's had already done that when some older boys got the drop on her and Tatsuki earlier, Aizen blinked and asked "Ok so what happened?"

Orihime was blushing bright red as Tatsuki said "She kicked the leader in the gonads and called him Trash."

Aizen who was taking a sip of water, choked as she started laughing. "OMG, wish I could have seen that!"

Orihime's blush deepened as Aizen noticed Orihime bite her lip and then asked Orihime what was wrong, She sighed softly and said "For some reason the voice I heard when that happened sounded like…Ulquiorra."

Everyone froze at that as they looked at her and asked if she was serious, she nodded when they suddenly heard her egg crack open! They looked at the egg as a tiny chibi of Ulquiorra in his second released state, flew out with a yawn. Orihime's eyes went wide as she whispered his name and he turned to her with a look of joy to his eyes while his face remained expressionless, she held her hand out as he landed in it and softly said "Hello Onna…"

Ichigo went back on the footstool in a dead faint causing Ulquiorra to try and hide a small smile at the deputy shingami's reaction. Aizen sweat-dropped at the reaction as Ichigo was passed out, flat on his back…

Ichigo woke later on the couch to a cool feeling, gentle hand on his forehead and opened his eyes to see Aizen sitting next to him as she felt his forehead; she quickly withdrew her hand with a light blush and apologized. He just smiled and told her he didn't mind then slowly sat up, Orihime was busy talking to Ulquiorra while the other were quietly chatting among themselves. He went to stand with a sigh when his second egg hatched to reveal a Grimmjow chibi with bone white cat ears and tail, the chibi was wearing little white cargo pants and a white vest that showed his tummy plus little white cat paws with pink pads on his hands and feet. The chibi blinked and said "Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember was getting my ass handed to me by that shingami…"

Ichigo's eyes went wide at that then he gently tapped the chibi who turned and swore quite badly at his situation, Ichigo chuckled at that and said "well it's easy to guess what part of me he represents…"

Aizen giggled as the group then all noticed the clock and yelped that they were late for certain things, Ichigo was the last one out when he tripped and landed on Aizen by accident. They fell on the ground as his lips met hers in an accidental kiss, Ichigo and her leapt apart like lightening as Aizen's heart pounded at what happened. She wasn't going to tell him but that was her first kiss! Ichigo apologized as Grimmjow and Zangetsu smirked at their prank on Ichigo, she told him it was fine and it was just an accident causing him to sigh. He then wished her a good night and left out the door as she closed it slowly behind him…

Aizen couldn't help but swoon a bit from the kiss as she waltzed into the kitchen, she felt so light for some reason since that kiss happened and sighed happily. Kyoka watched with the others in amusement as Aizen danced around the kitchen to make supper, they then conspired to maybe set Ichigo up with Aizen on a date. Aizen quickly got everything ready for supper and had just set on the table when Louise walked in with a sigh and a smile; he told her it smelt wonderful as he kissed her forehead gently. They then sat down and ate their supper when he asked Aizen "Kaiya, would you mind if Ikuto and his sister stay with us for a while?"

Aizen blinked and shook her head as she told that no, she wouldn't mind. Louise smiled and then ruffled her hair gently when he noticed the new egg she had, he remarked on how pretty it was and then headed to his study to work. Aizen smiled as she headed upstairs to take a bath then headed to bed with a book series called House of Night that she was hooked on.

Two hours later…

Louise came up to check on Kaiya when he noticed her reading lamp was still on, he peeked into the room and sighed at the adorable sight of her sleeping with an open book in her lap and her rectangular reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. He snuck in and gently placed a book mark in to the spot she was reading, he then removed her glasses and turned out the light as he kissed her forehead and said "Sleep tight, princess…"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this is a request for Sakura Lisel! She wanted a reincarnated Aizen as a female! So this will be a Shugo Chara/Bleach/HP crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Shugo Chara, Bleach, Harry potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is FemHarry, Harry's Shugo Charas, relationship and Animagus forms. Please vote in her poll and READ+REVIEW her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

(Ichigo when she meets him again will be 15-16 still and it will be just after the war. Her soul traveled into the past to be reborn.)

AN: Ok you get to choose the pairing!

Ikuto: 1

Ichigo: 4

Chad: 2

Grimmjow: 1

Draco: 1

Fred: 1

George: 1

Gin: 2

Ch.3

Saturday, Four days later…

Aizen gently stirred as she felt the sun shine on her face causing her to groan and roll over, she quickly went back to sleep when Paddy then carried in an air horn. He set it down on the desk and then jumped on the button causing a loud *BA-WUGAHA* to ring through the room. Aizen yelped as she fell out of bed and then glared at her Chara who was laughing his butt off at her reaction, she looked at him and said "No sweets today, Paddy for the wakeup call."

The small dog like Chara squeaked at that and tried to give her the puppy eyes as Aizen said "That won't work with me, Paddy."

Paddy pouted at his punishment while Aizen got up to shower and get dressed as she was meeting up with Orihime and Tatsuki for a girl's day out, she was soon ready in a simple jeans and tank top and grabbed her Shugo chara eggs and hung them from her belt. She headed down stairs and grabbed a quick Honeycrisp Apple for breakfast then headed for the door as she grabbed her backpack, she was glad it was such a beautiful day out as she walked to the meeting place at the nearby library. Tatsuki was already waiting there as she greeted Aizen happily; she smiled at seeing the Shugo chara floating near Tatsuki's shoulder who greeted her happily and Aizen returned the greeting. Aizen then asked where Orihime was and Tatsuki shrugged as she said "She phoned to say someone showed up on her doorstep for a visit and might bring them with us…"

"Hmm wonder who she was visited by?"

Just then they heard a loud yelp as Orihime came running and tripped on the stairs, they both hurried over to check on her when they saw the two people behind her. Toushiro and Rangiku were staring at Aizen in shock as she blushed and asked if they would quit staring at her. Toushiro blinked in embarrassment and looked away while Rangiku grinned at her; she then chirped "Thank god we have another girl in the group! The boys were starting to multiply!"

Aizen bit her lip to keep from laughing as Tatsuki then asked if they were ready to hit the beach, Aizen froze at that and then sighed as she told them she out grew her old bathing suit two months ago. Tatsuki, Orihime and Rangiku all smirked as Aizen realized she had just doom herself to bathing suit shopping, they quickly urged her into the store as they decide to get new bathing suits too and Aizen shifted uncomfortably. She sighed and looked around for something she wouldn't feel like a fool in, Orihime asked what was wrong and Aizen told her that she had always worn her school bathing suit swimming. Orihime looked surprised and asked "So you never had to look for one on your own?"

Aizen nodded as she looked embarrassed and told her she didn't know what she would look good in when it came to color and suit type wise. Orihime smiled and then asked if there was a certain style and color she preferred, Aizen blushed and told her that she liked the jewel tone colors and she wanted something that would attract a guy's attention. Orihime grinned and quickly grabbed the other two to help her out, Aizen blinked as the girls helped her find some decent one-piece swimsuits then Rangiku asked her if she was willing to try a bikini or two. Aizen thought about it then shyly nodded as they dragged her over the bikinis, they found some cute ones but none of the suited her until they found it. The bikini was a string bikini with the bottoms in the form of small shorts; it was a pretty emerald green with tiny silver butterflies spreading across the material. Aizen tried it on then stuck her head out as she told them it fit when Toushiro came over, Rangiku got an evil look on her face then asked her captain to give them an opinion on the swimsuit Aizen was trying on. Aizen went white as Toushiro agreed and Orihime asked her to come out, she then looked down shyly as she stepped out and then looked up at the girl's laughter. Toushiro was staring in shock with a deep blush on his face when Rangiku said "I think the judge has spoken, Kaiya-san!"

Aizen blushed pink in delight as her thoughts turned to a certain strawberry and Mexican and wondered what their reactions would be to her new swimsuit, she shook her head to clear it and told them she was getting the suit if only to see Ichigo and Chad's reactions. Rangiku smirked and said "Do I detect a hint of puppy love crushes on the best friend team of Ichigo and Chad?"

Aizen froze and quickly shook her head in denial as she blush a deep red; Orihime then grinned and said "It certainly looked like you enjoyed that kiss yesterday from Ichigo when he tripped."

Aizen felt her face go extremely red at the sly look that Rangiku looked as she said "What do you mean, kiss?"

Tatsuki got the joke and said "Ichigo tripped and landed on her causing them to do an accidental kiss!"

"Kaiya would like to disappear now…"

Orihime giggled at Aizen's remark as Rangiku said they wouldn't tease her any more, Aizen sighed in relief as they then headed to the beach after paying for their purchases and Toushiro went to talk to Ichigo. They went into the change rooms while Orihime convinced Aizen to wear her two piece suit so she could get used to it. Unknown to Aizen, Rangiku had phoned the boys with Tatsuki and Orihime's permission and asked them to if they wanted to hit the beach with them. They had immediately said yes and suggested a beach party with the whole gang for whoever could come, Aizen was nervous as she walked out in a wrap covering her bathing suit and then saw almost all the captains and their vice captains standing outside in bathing suits! She nearly ran back into the hut when Orihime grinned and somehow locked the door without going inside, the shingami were staring in disbelief at Aizen who squirmed under their gaze…

Unohana could see how nervous and frightened Aizen was and told everyone to quit staring and that they were there to have fun! Orihime then came over with Rangiku and Tatsuki as Rangiku said loudly with a smirk "I thought you were going to show off your new bathing suit?"

Aizen went redder than a tomato as her one of her crushes came over and asked "You got a new bathing suit on?"

Ichigo couldn't help but think about how cute Kaiya looked with her face all red when he noticed she was playing with the zipper on her wrap. He coaxed her to just take it off and Aizen blushed as she decided to just go for it. She slowly slipped off the wrap as Ichigo's eyes went WIDE at the two piece swimsuit she was wearing and gained a blush of his own. Needless to say, some of the idiots on the beach actually wolf whistled at her and she unknowingly stepped closer to Ichigo when a group of them came over. The leader smirked at her as he told her that she would have more fun with them rather than a known troublemaker, Ichigo growled at them as he stepped in front of Aizen protectively and told them to get lost. The group backed up and then left as Ichigo stared at them angrily, Aizen blushed as she thanked him and he smiled softly at her as they heard the others call to them. They looked at each other as Orihime yelled to them "HEY YOU TWO! WE'RE DOING PAIR WARS!"

Aizen giggled at the confused look on everyone's faces as Orihime then explained what to do in a pair war and then she called Chad as her partner. The other pairs were:

Rukia and Renji

Uryuu and Nemu

Toushiro and Karin

Kira and Momo

Gin and Rangiku

Aizen smiled shyly as Ichigo asked if she would be his partner in the game and she nodded happily. She was laughing when Rukia and Renji were taken out by a large wave and they fell into Uryuu and Nemu which took them out. Toushiro and Karin were taken out by Momo and Kira next while Gin smirked along with Chad and went after them as Ichigo used their distraction to take out Chad and Orihime. Chad and Orihime came up laughing as they head to shore and Gin and Ichigo looked at each other, this sparked an epic battle between the two that ended in a surprising way. Gin hooked Ichigo's foot the same time Ichigo hooked his and they pulled causing both parties to fall into the water, Aizen came up coughing as she found her footing just as the other three came up. Aizen smiled up at Ichigo as him and Gin shook hands then they all headed up to the beach, the rest of the day passed quickly and Ichigo was walking Aizen home. They made it to her porch and Ichigo then did something she didn't expect, he softly kissed her lips and then pulled way as he told her he would see her at school Monday.

Aizen felt like her face was on fire and she also felt light as a feather from the kiss as she watched him go, she then went into the house in a daze as her father saw everything through the window.

Meanwhile

Ikuto and Utau were walking towards the house with their luggage and their shugo charas were playing tag, Louise greeted them happily as Ikuto asked how Kaiya was. Louise grinned as he knew Ikuto played the overprotective brother to Kaiya and Utau and told them that Kaiya may have found a boy she liked considering he kissed her after walking her home. Ikuto's eye twitched at that piece of information and then sighed as he asked how she reacted to the kiss; Louise smirked then quoted "She's walking on sunshine…"

Utau giggled as Louise then showed them to their rooms and told them supper was in half an hour. Ikuto was unpacking when he heard Kaiya's voice from the door way, Aizen grinned at seeing her big brother figure and went over to hug him. Ikuto returned the hug then said "So what's this I hear about you getting your first kiss?"

Aizen went red as she tried to pass it off as nothing important but Ikuto could tell she was happy about it, he grinned and teased her about how her first kiss should have been when she was sixteen causing her growl and try to punch his arm. Ikuto dodged and ran out of the room laughing his butt off as she chased him, Louise then told them to knock it off and come sit down for supper. Aizen then noticed her dad had put the hot sauce that looked like Ketchup out along with the ketchup, she grinned evilly as she pointed out the window and said "Is that an Elvis impersonator?"

When everyone looked she switched the Ketchup with the hot sauce so the hot sauce was in front of Ikuto, they then turned back as she pulled an innocent look and they then started putting condiments on their burgers. She watched with barely concealed smirk as Ikuto dumped about a quarter of the hot sauce on his burger, he picked it up and bit into it as Aizen finally smirked. Ikuto dropped his burger and ran for the kitchen as he grabbed a large glass of water and gulped it down. Aizen and Louise were laughing as Utau was giggling like mad at Ikuto who was trying to cool off his mouth, Ikuto growled at Aizen as she grinned and said "You were the one who didn't check to see if it was Ketchup…"

Ikuto thought about that and realized she was right as he hung his head sadly, he sat down and grabbed another burger as he checked this time that he had the Ketchup. Dinner quickly passed as they chatted about the different people they knew and then Aizen yawned and told them she was going to go lay down a bit. She made it to her room and laid down on the bed as she quickly fell asleep, she dreamed of being trapped somewhere dark and cold but she was saved by someone she couldn't see for some reason and they then leaned into kiss her…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok this is a request for Sakura Lisel! She wanted a reincarnated Aizen as a female! So this will be a Shugo Chara/Bleach/HP crossover! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Shugo Chara, Bleach, Harry potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is FemHarry, Harry's Shugo Charas, relationship and Animagus forms. Please vote in her poll and READ+REVIEW her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

(Ichigo when she meets him again will be 15-16 still and it will be just after the war. Her soul traveled into the past to be reborn.)

AN: Here are the top three! Pick your favourite! So far Ichi-chan is winning!

Ichigo: 5

Chad: 3

Gin: 3

Ch. 4

Aizen woke the next morning with one heck of a blush at her dream, she thought back on the dream where Ichigo had been the one in the armor. Her face lit up as she realized that she had dreamed of Ichigo kissing her and quickly shook her head, Aizen then sighed sadly as she wished she could tell Ichigo what she was feeling at the moment but was too scared and nervous to tell him. Suddenly she heard a mischevious voice say "_**Why don't you just character change and tell him?**_"

Aizen squeaked and quickly regained control of herself as her fifth egg cracked open to reveal her new Shugo Chara, Aizen blinked at the winged Naga Chara that floated out of her egg and giggled at how cute she was. Aizen then asked her name and the Shugo Chara said "My name is Ama! Pleasure to meet you!"

Aizen smiled and then called to her other Shugo charas that her fifth Chara was awake, Ama grinned as she was swamped by Nevermore, Moony, Paddy and Kyoka causing Aizen to laugh. Aizen then smiled as she heard her dad get up and she hurried to Ikuto's room with an air horn. She ran from the room with Ikuto on her heels yelling at her for the wake up call, Utau peeked out and snickered as Aizen dashed past with an evil smirk on her face then ducked into a room and out the window, she heard the angry yell as Ikuto got slimed by the syurp she had put above the door. She cackled as she heaed for the front door and grabbed her back pack, she yelled that she was going to a friend's for the day and then ran for it. she went around the block quickly and then ducked into Kisuke's shop, he came out and blinked at her smirk and the yelling he could hear outside. Aizen then told him what she had done and he roared in laughter at the pranks she had pulled, he then slipped her out the back as Ikuto walked into the store and told her he would take a picture of her work for her.

Aizen snickered as she ducked and weaved through the trees, she then came out on the beach and ran down the length to meet with Orihime and Ulquiorra who were waiting at the Concession stand. Aizen grinned as she saw Orihime sitting on a blanket with Ulquiorra sitting on her shoulder, she greeted the two as she sat down to help Orihime learn the spells she would need to know before going to Hogwarts. They studied for about two hours as the Shugo Charas played near the water's edge, Aizen sighed as both their brains started to hurt from studying so they took a break and joined their Charas at the water's edge.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo sighed as he thought about Kaiya and the kiss he had given her yesterday, he couldn't believe that he had done that but he did have to admit that it felt so right to kiss her. Zangetsu and Grimmjow looked at Ichigo being in Dreamland as he looked out the window, they looked at each other in Amusement then at the third egg that Ichigo had found that morning. The egg was pure white with black wings on it, Ichigo then picked up the egg and looked at it as he sighed and said "How the heck I'm going tell Kaiya how I feel?"

Ichigo then walked out of his room and went downstairs to go for a walk so he could clear his head, he walked over to the beach concession stand where he found the girls eating ice cream cones. He sighed and walked over to them as they looked up and noticed him, Kaiya blushed up a storm at seeing him and Ichigo returned the blush with one of his own. Ichigo then decided to take the plunge as he asked Kaiya if he could talk to her alone, Kaiya nodded with a blush as he led her away from Orihime and the Shugo Charas. Ichigo took a deep breath as he turned to Kaiya and then blurted "K-K-K-Kaiya...I really, really like you and I was wondering...wondering if you would to go on a date with me?"

Aizen was blushing up a storm as she nodded shyly and asked when he wanted to take her out, Ichigo blushed and asked if tomorrow night was ok causing her to nod happily. Ichigo then gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and told her that he would pick her up at 5:30 tomorrow, Aizen nodded happily and watched him walk away as she giggled happily then ran over to Orihime and the Shugo Charas. Orihime saw the grin on her face and the dreamy look in Aizen's eyes as she asked "So...what happened?"

Aizen told her causing Orihime to squeal happily then asked if Aizen wanted help getting ready for her date tomorrow, Aizen squeaked in realization that she had no clue of what to wear or what to do on a date causing her to nod to Orihime's question. Orihime could see the panic in her eyes and giggled as she patted Aizen's shoulder comfortingly, Aizen hated to admit it but she was excited for her date with Ichigo tomorrow. She then realized the time and told Orihime that she had to go so she could prepare supper, she quickly packed up her books and took off running as she yelled good bye over her shoulder. Ulquiorra watched as his former master ran down the beach then turned to Orihime and said "It seems Kaiya is happier in this life then in her last..."

Orihime nodded then she packed up her stuff and started her own walk home, meanwhile Aizen came home and opened the door only to have a bunch of Muddy water dumped on her head. She screamed angrily as Ikuto took off running with Aizen hot on his heels, Ikuto then ran into his room and shut the door only for Yoru to blast the air horn from the morning at him when he turned around. Aizen grumbled as she then headed to her bathroom and took a quick shower to get the mud out off, she then headed to the kitchen to make calzones for supper. she grinned as she started making Ikuto's calzone with a large amount of super hot sauce and then layered cheese and pepperoni on top, Aizen sinckered as she finished making it and marked it with a leaf pattern, she then began to make the others and then placed them in the oven to bake.

one hour later...

Kaiya, Louise and Utau were laughing their butts off at Ikuto who was guzzling a large jug of water to cool his mouth off, he finally cooled his mouth off and growled at Aizen for the prank as she said "That was payback for the muddy water."

Louise blinked at the two teens glaring each other then told them to cool it, Aizen nodded as Ikuto kicked her under the table causing her to glare at him again. She then giggled and told her Dad that Ichigo had asked her out on a date for tomorrow, Aizen then watched Ikuto's face as he went white at that causing her to smile. Aizen then began to clear the dishes from the tables as she hummed happily about her date, Louise chuckled and smiled at Aizen for getting her first date as She danced around the table and into the kitchen.

the next day...

Orihime knocked on the door to Aizen's house while Ulquiorra sat on her shoulder, Orihime smiled as Aizen's dad opened the door and introduced herself. He smiled at her then told them that they were more then welcomed and that Aizen was in her room panicking over her clothing. Louise then showed her and Ulquiorra to Aizen's room where Orihime knocked on the door, the door opened and a frazzled Aizen opened the door as Orihime stepped in. Orihime found that Ama had picked out about ten outfits that would work for the date but Aizen wasn't sure which one she would wear. Aizen giggled as Orihime made picking out her outfit totally fun by joking around. they finally decided on a very pretty emerald tube top with a short silver jacket, Jean mini skirt and a pair of black pumps that were very comfy. Aizen then sat down gently as Orihime helped her do her long black hair in a simple half ponytail, Orihime then offered to do Aizen's makeup causing Aizen to sigh in relief as she told Orihime that she sucked at doing makeup.

Aizen was pacing after Orihime left and she was nervous as it was almost time for Ichigo to pick her up, she then heard the door being opened and her father inviting Ichigo in. She hurried down the stairs where Ichigo looked up and nearly swallowed his tongue at her outfit, Aizen blushed as Ichigo gave her a single white rose and she thanked him happily. Ichigo then asked if she was ready to go causing Aizen to nod, he offered his arm to her and they headed out into the night. Aizen was then taken to a semi fancy restaurant where Ichigo treated her like a princess for the whole night, after dinner they went and saw a movie that Ichigo let her pic. Ichigo waited quietly as Aizen debated the movie they would see and he hoped it wouldn't be a chick flick, Aizen's eyes then lit up as she saw the latest video she wanted to see and asked Ichigo if he wanted to see THOR.

Ichigo grinned and nodded as he thanked the lord that it wasn't a chick flick, Aizen caught the sigh of relief and said "I don't like chick flicks...I can't figure them out after all this time or why other females like them."

Ichigo just laughed and said "Maybe it has something to do with your past life?"

Aizen grinned and told him that could play a big factor considering she had to watch a real sappy one with Momo once. They looked at each other and laughed as they got their tickets and refreshments then sat in the theatre. The movie was amazing in their opinion as they left the theatre and Ichigo took her for a walk on the beach before taking her home. Louise was highly amused to see his normally well grounded daughter walk into the house with a dreamy look on her face. He asked how the date went and she scared him by giggling like a bubbly teenage girl as she told him it went great, he watched as Aizen headed up stairs humming Once a Upon a dream and shook his head with a smile.

month and half later, August 28th...

Aizen was nervous as hell when they came to the Leaky Cauldron but she felt Ichigo grab her hand and give it a squeeze to comfort her, She smiled up at him thankfully then headed for the door with the rest of the shingami group following. Aizen pushed the door open and walked inside as she headed for the Innkeeper, she then asked him where the entrance to Digion Alley was and he smiled as he led the group to the entrance. Aizen smiled and thanked him as he then told her that Dumbledore had told him to tell her that she was to hit Gringotts, she nodded and headed through the entrance with her group. She walked through the Alley and came to the huge white marble Building as Ichigo held her hand comfortingly, she smiled at him then walked up to a free teller who asked for her key. She pulled out the key that Dumbledore had sent her and placed it on the desk, Alarms went off as she froze at the surprised looks the tellers were giving her. The teller then asked her and her friends that were with her to the Head of the bank's office, she nodded as an armed guard came and escorted them to the President of the bank. Aizen was nervous as Ragnarok asked her and the others to sit down, Aizen then asked why she had to see him and Ragnarok told her that Fudge had tried to claim her vaults that she inherited from her parents because he claimed she had given up her rights to them when she was eleven.

Aizen was furious as she told them she had done no such thing and that she hoped they had stopped them, Ragnarok smirked as he told her that Fudge had been thrown out quite hard and they had alerted the Inheritance department about so he would get a very large fine. Aizen smirked at that info then realized she had no idea how many vaults she had inherited, she blinked then asked just how many vaults she had inherited from her parents. Ragnarok looked at her in surprise then asked for one of his Assistants to bring something in the goblin tongue, the Assistant then brought a piece of Parchment and a Dagger embedded with emeralds and rubies. Aizen eyed the dagger with mistrust then listened to Ragnarok's explnation of why he had asked for this items. She nodded and took the dagger to make a small cut on her hand, she then let the blood drip on to the spelled parchment.

The whole group watched as Aizen's whole family tree magically appeared on the parchment, Aizen gently picked up the parchment and read the family tree. Her eyes went really wide as she said "No fricking way that's possible!"

Ichigo blinked as he asked what was wrong and she passed the family tree to Ichigo and pointed to a single name, Ichigo's eyes went wide in shock then began to laugh as he said "Now that's freaky and neat in a weird way..."

Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji then asked "What do you mean?"

Ichigo then passed the Family tree and pointed to a single name on the tree that was very familiar, the four shingami all blinked and started laughing at the name they quickly pointed out to the rest of the group. Their eyes went wide at the name of Aizen's great- great- great- great- great maternal Grandfather from Japan as they read _**Sousuke Aizen: deceased**_...

The peals of laughter at that rang through the office while Aizen blushed in embarrassment then ichigo noticed something in shock, he quickly asked how Voldemort was actually related to Salazar Slytherin and Ragnarok told him that Voldemort was related through Salazar by the man's nephew. Aizen asked why he asked that and ichigo showed her a name on her Father's side that had her gasping then she realized what that meant and shuddered. Aizen then said "I can't believe I'm that man's distant cousin!"

Ragnarok then told her after looking at the family tree that she had four vaults that she needed to sign some forms to claim them, Aizen was in shock at the fourth vault as she read the name and said "I'm related to Morgan La Fay through my mother?"

Ragnorak nodded and told her that the magic in her mother's family was dormant for generations until her mother and then her, Aizen nodded in understanding as she quickly signed the forms then Ragnarok thanked her for being such a valued costumer like her parents. Aizen and the rest of the group walked out and got the school supplies they need that they weren't able to get in Japan. After they finished getting their supplies, the group then headed to the pet store to get their familiars. Aizen looked around at the pets when she suddenly felt a pull or two from the back, she followed the pulls were she found a black panther cub with a silver star on it's head and a beautiful white Phoenix with gold accented feathers. The store keeper just sneered and told her if she could even touch just one of them she could have them for free, Aizen nodded and stepped forward as the cub started to purr and the phoenix started to sing as she got closer. The shopkeeper watched in shock as both animals accepted her touch happily and she turned and told the shopkeeper that she would take both of them. Aizen smiled as she held one of her new pets and her new Phoenix was riding on her shoulder, the others were looking at her in amusement as she cuddled the panther cub close and looked at the phoenix in awe.

They then trudged back to the hotel after every one got a pet and went to their rooms, Aizen sighed as she laid her new panther cub on the bed and smiled at her Phoenix. She then started to lay down as her Shugo Charas came out of eggs to talk and relax, Aizen smiled as she slowly fell asleep to the sound of thier chatter. Two days later, Aizen was sitting with Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Momo and Toushiro in the train compartment while Byakuya, Gin and Rangiku went ahead to the castle. Aizen and the others were then interrupted by a red headed kid who introduced himself as Ronald Weasely, he then tried to grab Aizen as he told her to come with him instead of sitting with a bunch of Foreigners. Aizen slapped him hard and told him she was happy where she was at the moment causing him to grab her wrist a little too hard and try pulling her out the door, Ichigo quickly interfered with Chad's help and threw the rude boy out of the compartment by the seat of his pants. Aizen blushed as her crushes turned to her and asked if she was ok, she nodded and gave a shy smile as she sat down again.

Aizen was just finishing getting dressed in her new uniform while she attached her Chara eggs to her waist and placed a modified notice-me-not spell on them so only those with Chara eggs could see them. She then heard the train's brakes start to squeal and felt the train slowing down, she sighed and said to herself "It's showtime..."


End file.
